Many transactions involving money occur everyday utilizing the Internet and Internet technologies. Furthermore, many dishonest people are attracted to intercepting some of these transactions and stealing money. One method for intercepting involves the use of imitation websites that are identical, or nearly identical, in appearance to legitimate websites. As a result, innocent, unsuspecting users are requested to reveal personal information, such as name, address, social security number, credit card numbers, etc., that allow the imitators (i.e. those that set up the imitation or rogue sites) to steal the identity of the user, and/or money. Such theft is a growing problem.
More and more transactions may take place in the future. As users complete more and more transactions online, their comfort level may increase. This may increase the confidence of the user that the transactions are safe and secure.
Additionally, these transactions may take place with many different websites and with many different user interfaces, making it difficult for a user to determine if the website is legitimate and not an imposter-created website.